Energy Shield
Energy Shield / Energy Barrier (called Evil Barrier or Explosive Wave in Budokai Tenkaichi 3) is a technique used to create an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks. Overview Energy Shield is first seen when Goku uses it in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might to protect himself from the combined energy waves of Daiz and Cacao. Gohan uses it to stop him, Krillin, and Piccolo from being sucked into the Dead Zone during the Garlic Jr. Saga, although this was most likely a stronger version as it was able to stop them from being pulled in the slightest. Future Gohan also uses an Energy Shield, called Evil Barrier, when he fights the androids for the second time in Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. It is also seen in one of Vegeta's flashbacks being used by his father, King Vegeta. Lord Slug used an Energy Shield to counter Goku's first blast on him in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Broly (as a baby, no less) uses it to save himself and his father, Paragus from a dying Planet Vegeta. Broly's energy shield even allows him (and others if he chooses) to survive in the vacuum of space (or even within molten lava). The only technique used by Dr. Raichi in Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and its remake Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, is the barrier. Both Bojack and 5th Form Cooler have a psychic energy shield technique called Psycho Barrier. It is seen several times in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, first when Gohan uses it to shield Goten, Videl, and Trunks from one Broly's Blaster Shells (energy blasts); later Broly again uses it to escape from a sea of lava, and lastly, he briefly attempts to use it to block Gohan, Goten, and Goku's Family Kamehameha, but fails and is rocketed towards the sun and is defeated. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Vegeta emits an Energy Barrier from his hands in a fashion similar to Final Flash to protect civilians from Hirudagarn. *'Note:' It seems that anyone who can use ki can use the technique, however it may require some practice and its strength is probably determined by the user. Types of Energy Barrier Android Barrier Dr. Gero's Androids have their own version of the Energy Shield known as the Android Barrier. The Android Barrier is first used by Android 17 (is bluish-green in color) and is his signature technique. 17 uses to block Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade. Android 18 is also equiped with an Android Barrier (pink in color; like most of her Ki-based attacks) though she rarely uses it. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Androids 18 and 17 can charge an energy shield in their hands and use it offensively. This is called Pinpoint Energy Shield. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 15 used the Android Barrier to protect himself from Future Trunks' Continuous Energy Bullets. Semi-Perfect Cell uses an even stronger barrier in order to completely absorb Android 18 without interference, Cell's version is called the Perfect Barrier (it is also the largest of all barrier techniques). Super Android 13 is the only other "numbered" Android with a Barrier (his is red in color; same as his Ki attacks). In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 retains his original barrier, but it also seems to gains the ability to absorb ki-based attacks (the barrier is invisible during this process), this is called the Absorption Barrier. In the ''Budokai'' series, the barrier is instead called Energy Field, and is used as an attack by both 17, 18, and Cell in his second and later transformations. Magic/Mystical The evil wizard Babidi has a green/yellow energy shield called Wizard Barrier. Tapion's ocarina can produce a blue energy shield (if a specific tune is played), known as Hero's Flute. Robotic/mechanical Dr. Wheelo has his own fiery-red energy shield/barrier which is generated by his robotic body and is simply called Barrier. The Pilaf Machine has a white-blue shield/barrier, called Pilaf Barrier. Users *King Vegeta (Explosive Wave, may have taught it to his son) *Vegeta (Explosive Wave, likely learned it from his father) *Broly (Explosive Wave, knew it as a baby) *Goku *Piccolo (Evil Barrier, may have taught it to Gohan) *Gohan/Future Gohan (Evil Barrier, may have learned it from Piccolo) *Future Trunks (Evil Barrier, could have learned it from Future Gohan or from his father during their year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Android 17/Future Android 17 (Android Barrier, Future 17's signature move) *Android 18/Future Android 18 (Android Barrier, rarely used) *Super Android 13 (Android Barrier) *Semi-Perfect Cell / Perfect Cell (Perfect Barrier, has a large blast radius) *Dr. Raichi *Cooler (Psycho Barrier) *Bojack (Psycho Barrier) *Bio-Broly (Evil Barrier) *Tapion (Hero's Flute, produced via a playing a special tune on his magic ocarina) *Babidi (Wizard Barrier) *Bibidi (Wizard Barrier) *Super Buu (Budokai 2 only, after absorbing Cell) *Vegito (Used to keep himself from being absorbed by Super Buu) *Majuub (Used to keep himself from being digested by Baby Vegeta) *Super 17 (his signature Android Barrier & invisible Absorption Barrier) *Dr. Wheelo (Barrier, mechnical) *Pilaf Machine (Pilaf Barrier, mechnical) Category: Techniques Category:Defensive Techniques